Am I Not Good Enough?
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Zero-Two Aomine Daiki remembered the days he spent with his beloved professor. Part of Project: Androkind series, Aomine side. AoKuro; Android! Aomine; Professor! Kuroko; angsty angst. Crossposted from basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Not Good Enough?**

_Zero-Two Aomine Daiki remembered the days he spent with his beloved professor._

* * *

"Testing, testing."

Zero-Two had woken up to those monotonous voice, asking if he could hear him. Asking him to wake up. Or only endless murmur of 'testing' said to his ears. He opened his eyes, blinked once, twice, thrice, and booted all of his data up. He kept on blinking, trying to make sense of a new world full of colors instead of the black-and-green combination of numbers he was used to. And then, Zero-Two woke up to _him_.

Zero-Two knew who he was. His name was carved in the motherboard within his chest, his brain was practically made by the wires and circuits held by those hands. That fragile-looking human with pale face and blue eyes was his professor.

"Identification please." He asked, his voice sounded… polite? Like he was asking for a favor instead of ordering him. Affection and pride flooded those pool of azure-colored eyes as he touched Zero-Two's main frame. Zero-Two blinked once before nodding.

"Light Series, serial number Zero-Two, specification: Power Charge type." He recited from memory. There was a proud smile before those pale hand made its way to Zero-Two's face. "Requesting Access to Configuration Mode." Zero-Two's body tensed, his mind whirring as fast as his i1020 quintuple core allowed and spoke. "Password required."

"Six-Five-Teikou-Touou, 'You are my brightest light'." Zero-Two nodded once. "Access Granted. What would you like to do?"

The tealhead took a deep breath, his smile going even wider from the previous one. "I'm going to give you name, okay?" Zero-Two nodded once more. There was no way he could say no to the person who had created him, anyway.

"Serial Number Zero Two, your name will be Aomine Daiki, written in the kanji of Blue Peak and Great Brilliance. Do you copy?"

Zero-Two closed his eyes, several kanjis made its way to his brain as it registered itself there as his identity. He nodded once more, his eyes opening once again to see the teal-haired professor. "Copy. New identification complete. Would you want me to repeat my identification?"

The teal-haired professor nodded, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"Light Series, serial number Zero-Two, specification: Power Charge type…" Those tears started to fell down, trickling down his sickly white face and down to his white lab-coat. "Name: Aomine Daiki." The professor leaped up from his seat just beside Zero- _Aomine _and hugged him tight, circling his thin hands on Aomine's neck.

"Pleased to meet you, Aomine-kun…" The professor's voice was soft and low, but it was also shaking. And judging by his wet shoulder, he must be crying. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am your creator."

And that was how Aomine fell for the fragile human for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine Daiki knew many things, just as he could do many things. He could call your grandmother who lived a continent away just by blinking. He could place an order in online shop even faster than you can double click your mouse. He could calculate the exact amount of phi down to its very last decimal. But he also didn't know many things.

How to move slowly was an example of it.

Aomine stood near the sink, waiting for the professor to finish washing the dishes. The tealhead preferred to work in silence, so Aomine didn't speak or pull him into a conversation. He closed his eyes once or twice, browsing through youtube videos that might interest him. But currently, there was nothing more he wanted than to share meaningless chatters with the professor.

The said professor than turned towards him, a kind smile plastered across his face. "Aomine-kun, could you pass that plate to me?" He pointed to the dirty dish just next to him. Aomine nodded, his mind commanding his locomotion system to go and took the said plate. It was happening so fast and so sudden, Aomine's hand moved in lightning speed and knocked the china down to the floor.

_CRASH!_

Both professor and androkind went as silent as stone, none of them knowing what to do as theshattered glass scattered messily across the floor. "Oh, whoa, sorry Professor!" Aomine bent down, picking up the sharp shards so it won't hurt anyone. The tealheaded male's initial shocked expression melted into his usual kind look.

"You can call me whatever you want, Aomine-kun." The professor smiled as he bent down, helping Aomine with the shards as well. "Is Tetsu okay? Seems more… casual to me?" He asked, not sure of his use of human expression. The professor- _Tetsu _nodded. "Sure, if you want to." They both worked in silence as they discarded the broken shards to the trash bin.

"By the way, Tetsu,"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." The azure-eyed professor looked towards him, his expression a beautiful mix of confusion and curiosity. "What for, Aomine-kun?"

"I… I made a mistake, didn't I? I mean, I broke your plate and all."

Once again, Aomine could feel his entire system blaring as those beautiful pale hands made its way to his hair, tiptoeing just to reach his height. Aomine instantly bent down and let the professor pet his hair. "Do you understand why you broke the plate, Aomine-kun?" He asked, his tone was like a parent trying to teach something to their child. Aomine shook his head.

"Can you tell me what core is inside your head?"

"It's i1020 quintuple core."

"Correct. And that core is the fastest yet, because it's not in the market…" Tetsu sounded so_proud _of him Aomine couldn't help but feel happy too. "I bought the parts I used to make your other systems in the market, it's natural if your locomotion cannot keep up with you. If you train well, though, I think it can be used to your advantage in battle." Tetsu's pale hand made its way to his cheek, grasping it slightly as if checking if he were real. Aomine grinned.

"Does that mean I'm awesome?" He asked, earning the most beautiful smile he ever had from the person he loved the most. "Yes, it makes you awesome. After all, you are my brightest light."

To this day, Aomine still regretted not taking a picture of that smile.

After all, he would never saw them again. Not after he had seen Tetsu's deathly pale face with tears leaking from his eyes after he had destroyed Zero-Three's main frame.

Never again.


End file.
